Classman
by Xx.kawaii.girl.xX
Summary: A beautiful, rich and famous girl goes into hiding and enrolls into a public collage. With her best friend Harper, she goes on a journey making friends with 3 guys. And where did bacon fit in with all this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I pushed my glasses up farther on my nose. It was cold for America in March. I could see my breath, like wisps of smoke, drifting in the large ocean called the sky. I walked faster, determined not to be late, but early on my first day of school. My pink hair bounced on top of my head threating to come undone. I slowed my pace, only a bit, so my hair wouldn't be all messy. I mean, it was in a messy bun, but I didn't want to look like the devil put me in its mouth, chewed me up, and spit me back out. I saw the school doors, busy with many people like bees in a beehive. I walked even slower, for I was 20 minutes early. I walked inside the collage to get checked in.

Inside the collage, it was a madhouse. People everywhere and here I was lost throughout it. I only saw one recognizable face out of them all. "Hey Harper!' I exclaimed. "Over here!" I said while waving.

"Oh hey Kozakura! Have you seen Liam anywhere?" Harper said smiling.

"No, but this place is a madhouse isn't it?" I said to Harper. Her smile saddened a bit but turned bright again.

"Kozakura have you checked in yet?"

"No." I replied.

"Me either. I was supposed to meet Liam here but I guess he was a no-show." She said brightly.

"Ok!" I said excitedly. Harper was not just my best friend, but my only friend. I've seen Liam, but we have never talked. Liam is also Harper's Boyfriend. I wonder where he is at. My thoughts were broken as I was being tugged by Harper to go and check in.

I half walked/dragged to the check in booth with Harper. We waited in line so we started to chat. "Hey Harper, where to you think Liam is at?" I asked.

"Who knows? For all I know, he could be halfway across the world right now." She stated. I laughed at her sarcasm. We talked about classes and what we wanted to do in collage. Next it was our turn. Harper went first.

"Name?" the man asked.

"Harper Silver."

"Grade?"

"Freshman."

"Age?"

"18." Harper replied.

"Here are your classes and dorm number." The man said. Then it was my turn.

"Name?"

"Kozakura Akiyama."

"Grade?"

"Freshman."

"Age?"

"18."

"Here are your classes. You are living outside of the campus yes?"

"Yes, but Harper is supposed to live with me." I said confused.

"It was probably a mix up in the paperwork. First I would suggest that you check the papers you got from me. There are 2 freshman Harper Silvers, but they are spelled differently." The man said. Sure enough, Harper's papers said Harrper Silver instead of Harper Silver. After we got Harpers CORRECT papers, we walked around the campus, finding our classes and when we have them. Harper and I both work, so we have classes from 8:00a.m. To 3:00p.m... Most of our classes are the same except for the few classes that we need to take for our career. Harper majored in Aeronautical engineering while I majored in Astronomy. We decided to call it a day at the campus. We walked to my apartment to get my car, and we drove to Harper's parent's house.

When we arrived to Harper's house we walked in. We went straight to Harper's room to grab her stuff. Her mom had a drinking habit while her dad was in prison for drunk driving. Sure enough, her mom was passed out on the couch, beer in hand. We grabbed all of Harpers stuff she wanted to take and left the furniture. We would go furniture shopping later for the house. I didn't really have much in my house. I normally ate takeout because I had to work all the time to pay rent. We chatted and sang to most of the songs on the radio. Then Harper asked a question that completely took me by surprise.

"Kara?" Harper asked. Kara was my nickname that she gave me even though I go by Koza.

"Yah Harp?" I said.

"Where are your parents?" I looked at her in surprise. I had kept this a secret from her but I decided to explain.

"I'll start from the beginning. First, my name means more than you think. The Akiyama family is very rich and famous in Japan. My father own a very large Airplane and Railway there, making me his successor. My mother died when I was 7 and my dad engrossed himself in work. My maids and butlers watched me, threw me birthdays, and loved me like family, something my father never did. I came to America to start anew. I actually wear a disguise. My glasses, eye color, and I hide myself so no guy will look twice at me. My hair though, that is natural. So that is my backstory, and you are the only one to know it. Please keep it a secret!" I said finishing my story. She looked at me in awe. I said," I know it is surprising, but I can prove it later. Now let's go to OUR apartment." I said putting a big emphasis on our." She smiled at me than nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**KG HERE WASSUP! THXS FOR THE SUPPORT! MMMM RAMEN**

 **KG OUT**

Chapter 2

After the long drive we finally made it back to the apartment. We unloaded Harper's stuff and took it inside.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said it was empty." Harper stated. I pretended to look offended. It was true. I had a chair, TV stand, and a TV in the living room. In the kitchen I had the countertops the apartment came with and a microwave. In my room was a bed and a closet full of sweatshirts and sweatpants. Also in my closet I had a few tank tops, short skirts, and short shorts.

"Harper," I called, "Do you want to see how I actually look?"

"OMG YASSS!" she squealed.

"Ok wait here. I'll show you what I wear around the house." I said while I walked into my room. I took down my hair to show long, pink, straight hair. I took off my color contacts to show crystal white colored eyes. I also put my fake glasses on my bed. I pulled off my sweatshirt and sweatpants to reveal amazing curves. My measurements were 88-30-88. I was thin and looked like a human anime girl. I threw on a green tank top and a high-wasted shorts. I walked out and did a little twirl. Harper looked at me with her mouth agape.

"WOW Kara, you SOOO pretty! You look like a human Barbie doll with huge butt and boobs! I'm surprised that you still haven't had a boyfriend yet." Harper stated. I laughed.

"Remember that you can tell NO ONE." I said menacingly. She shivered in fright and I burst out laughing. "Wow," I said, "I have never seen you so scared in my life!"

"Well you have never been so scary before!" she said. I continued to laugh and she joined me in soon after. She looked in my closet and gasped.

"Maybe you are even scarier with the fact that you have guns and swords in your closet!" she stated. I was skilled I swordsmanship and target shooting. Also I was trained in marital arts. I guess that is kind of scary.

"Now you know not to mess with me!" I said still laughing. We walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen and decided to go shopping. We looked my bank account to see 120,000 dollars. Harper looked at me, her mouth wide open.

"WOW," she said, "That's a lot of money! We can have a dream home!"

"How much do you have in your savings account Harp?" We looked at her bank account to see 46,000 dollars in hers. "Ok. That's enough for you to spend at least 71,000 dollars on furniture and the rest is for food, rent, and other things." I said.

"How much does the apartment cost?" she asked.

"1,500 dollars." I said, "But that's monthly payments, not yearly."

"I'll try not to spend it all!" she said while smiling, "I will by stuff for the whole house, anything in mind?" she asked me.

"Get Japanese themed stuff if you can, but you can get anything for your room." I said back to her.

"Ok Kara, by the way, do you know when classes start?" she asked.

"I think tomorrow. Let me check our schedules." I said walking away. I looked at our schedules to find they started on March 3 and it was March 1. "Day after tomorrow."

"Ok. That will give us enough time to decorate. Also Kara, can I use your car?" she said.

"Of course! What else would you take?" I stated.

"Bye Kara!" she yelled closing the door.

"BYE!" I yelled back.

The next 5 hours were consisted of this: Listening to music and drawing anime girls. Mostly nightcore because it gave me good ideas for drawings. I looked up from my drawing to see Harper walk through the door. I took out my earbuds. "Kara! Come help me bring inside all of the items!" she said excitedly.

"Coming!" I said. I walked to the elevator and clicked on floor 1 with Harper next to me. She explained all of the items that she bought. I listen to every description that she told me on the ride down. It sounded like she found a lot of Japanese items.

We finally made it down to the first floor and walked to the car. I unlocked the car and Harper brought all of the small things while I brought as many of the large boxes as I could. We took about 7 trips before we had all of the boxes in my apartment. We decorated and decorated. It was late so we slept in my bed. We finished decorating the next day. I looked at our finished job. The apartment looked like a modern Japanese hotel. I was throughoutly pleased with it. We messed around a bit and ordered a pizza. We had a long anime marathon. We finally decided to call it a night, me in my bed and Harper in her new one, excited about the day to come.

 **KG BACK WASSUP! I ATE SOME RAMEN. WHO ELSE LOVES ANIME MARATHONS!**

 **KG OUT! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KG HERE WASSUP!**

 **SORRY ABOUT TE UPDATE DELAY!**

 **THE WIFI SUCKS HERE**

 **KG OUT**

I woke up to my alarm at 6:00a.m. I walked into Harper's room and shook her awake. "Harp," I said, "Get up."

"No mom. I don't have school till 8." She said drowsily.

"Harp. First, I'm not your mother. Second, we have 2 hours till classes." I explained. She shot up out of bed.

"Why didn't you say so K! Let's go!" She shrieked. We ran out of the house and to my car. We hopped in and drove to school. We turn on the radio. One of our favorite songs come and we sing our hearts out.

The Cab: Angel with a shotgun

 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

 _(An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

 _Get out your guns, battles begun_

 _Are you a saint, or a sinner_

 _If loves a fight, than I shall die_

 _With my heart on a trigger_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away me faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away me faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

(I'm and angel with a shotgun)

 _And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

 _(Live, not just survive)_

 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide wings tonight_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

We are out of breath after the song. We park the car and go our separate ways to our classes. My first class is Astronomy. The class take forever. Soon the class is over. I meet up with Harper and we go to math. After that, she goes to English while I go to Japanese History/today. As I walk into my class, I sigh, for I was bored and thought that the class wouldn't be interesting. I was wrong.

The teacher said, "Hello class, today we will be talking about the rich and powerful Akiyama family. I shift uncomfortably. "They are one of the most powerful people of our time. They own an airplane line and railway that leads across the country…." I mentally face palm myself. WORST CLASS CHOICE EVER! "They mother of the family died 11 years ago leaving Haru alone with his 7 year old daughter Kozakura." I mentally face palm myself again. They just had to bring up my name didn't they. "You will do a project, researching them and their business. I have picked the groups.

1: Dalen, Lexi, Jamie, Hunter.

2: Suki, Victor, Cole, Sam

3: Liam, Levi, Logan, and Kozakura?..."

I stared at him in shock. I had to partner up with three boys? "Now go meet your groups. I automatically looked for Liam. He was tall, had brown hair, and Onyx eyes. I found him sitting with who I guess were Logan and Levi. I pushed my glasses farther up my nose and walked over to them.

 **KG HERE WASSUP!**

 **IM SUPER TIRED RIGHT NOW**

 **KOZAKURA: R &R**

 **KG OUT PEACE**


End file.
